Got Dumped? Kagome version
by K.Le-i-gh.B
Summary: Kagome is a girl on the edge. Actually, she’s in fulltilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll. Now she's trying to find her White Pony, more inside, funny story, worth reading.
1. When everything goes WRONG!

Created on 7/7/2007 0:12:00 a7/p7

Got Dumped? (Kagome Version)

By Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** Kagome is a girl on the edge. Actually, she's in full-tilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll.

Kagome finds herself on the street - the Hollywood Walk of fame, to be precise - with no love and no plans except a half-baked quest (courtesy of a goofy fortune-teller) to "find the white pony".

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I don't own InuYasha in any way, including the characters. I also DON'T OWN the movie 'Dirty Love' which I used for my main idea of a story line. So PLEASE DON'T SUE! I only have flies in my purse… promise…

**Genre: **Comedy/Romance

**Rating**: M – May, most definitely, contain course language, mild violence, and some sexual references! So if you're unsure what makes guys different from chicks, please don't read, just a warning. So please enjoy!

**Chapter 1**When everything goes wrong!

**A/N** – okay, if there is anything you don't understand or something please don't be afraid to ask me. I'm not gunna bite, not like I can anyways :(

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Like a mirage, it was a typical hot, sunny day on the beach. Amongst all the fuss there is a couple, they are holding hands, on the beach side walk, just being themselves, enjoying life and each others company. Boy and Girl. The guy is shirtless, bearing his tan solid muscular chest. He is wearing his black board shorts, about knee high. He has long brown hair, put in a ponytail. Bright emerald green eyes. He also has a wolf's tail, hence the fact being a wolf demon. The women is smaller then him, standing to his shoulders. She is pale white, long flowing black hair, golden bright brown eyes that shine of happiness. She is wearing her black bikini showing her smooth torso and long legs.

They walk and walk until they hit the beach. They walk along until they are under the wharf. They pause and start kissing each other, enticing each others feelings towards one another. Subconsciously the women talks.

"_Love is so great, it's almost unreal. Feel bad for the people who can't find it. _

"_You…, we've all met the types who try and convince their co-workers that their fine with out it, Then you take a look at their cubicle and see heart shaped frames all over their desks with pictures of their 3 legged cat named Bob. Not me, not any more, I've payed my dues. _

"_Old people always say, 'You meet the one, you'll now'. Well their right, I mean when I met Kouga, oh, I felt like, I felt like the butterflies in belly set off free from their cobwebs and started fluttering again. He was the one. My only one."_

She stops talking as the couple pull away. They take each others hands and walk back along the beach. They walk where the waves are coming and hugging the shore. Just walking hand in hand, off into the sunset. Perfect. Romantic. LOVE!

_-+-+-+ 0o0o0o__** BACK TO REALITY **__o0o0o0 +-+-+-_

The woman from the beach is now standing in the middle of the Hollywood walk of fame. She's wearing black washed jeans, a black corset like top and a light blue jacket. She looks distort. Tear marks down her face. She's trying to figure something out in her mind, then… she starts sobbing, saying "OH MY GOD" louder and louder as she just stands there crying. As she gets loud she starts jumping around the street, acting like a crazy ass nut case, throwing a temper tantrum. Jumping on to the bars of a closed shop, then on the ground, lying in a ball. Slowly she gets up on her hands and knees, still sobbing, crawling to the middle on the walkway again "No, NO, I don't get it". She stands up, kicking and punching the air once more.

Just as she stops, two hookers are now walking by. Fishnets on, with large leather chunky knee high 'come fuck me' boots, tight short, SHORT pants on both, their asses totally falling out the bottom, and tops that mise well be bras! They look at the women on the ground. Saying nothing, just walking past her, as if to say, "What's her fucking problem", but they just walk past.

That's when the raven haired beauty looks up at them and talks, "Hey wait. Are you guys hiring? Because no one cars about love anymore, so why not have sex and get paid for it, you know" the hookers look at her, not even bothering, they walk off.

The raven haired beauty lets her head fall, then her whole body. Once again lying on the ground, "Oh come on. Who cares if my vagina falls off with all the diseases out there! I'd take some open sores" that's when a guy walks up the street from behind her and she notices him.

As he walks past she gets to her hands and knees, "Oh… you want some of this" she said shaking her ass.

The guy just looks at her, "huh," _'what-the-fuck'_ is on his facial expression.

"Come on, I've got what it takes" she said smacking her ass. But the guy walks away with a _'phew, yeah'_, she watches him go, "no, okay" she says starting to sob again.

But she doesn't give up; she gets up off the ground and starts doing her crazy metal breakdown scene. Screaming while trying to punch the air… real nice, aye.

Upon seeing tree that is in front of her, she goes and hugs it, "ohhhh" she says in a snivel voice… realising her life is no longer worth living. She turns her head to the left, upon realisation her face turns to a look of hate. She quickly un-hugs the tree and starts walking towards a man sitting on a bench. He is a bum, drinking some rum in a brown paper bag. She grabs his jacket at the collar and shakes him, yelling "OH MY GOD!" them she turns serious, still holding the mans jacket, "I still can't get last night out of my head". She shakes him again, "Kouga!… Kouga and that little… wait" she said slowly un-gripping the guy in though. She goes for the smoke in his left hand. "What was her name" she said looking up in though before taking a drag of the smoke. She blows the smoke out, "Oh yea… WHORE" she said with a smirk, remembering the scene from last night.

_-+-+-+ o0o0o0o__** Flash back **__o0o0o0o +-+-+-_

"Hey baby, I'm home" she said walking into the kitchen, wearing the same as before (the women from the beach and walk of fame). She put her baby blue shoulder bag on to the table bench, "they payed me 200 bucks to take a picture of a pink poodle" she said slightly yelling, trying to remember what it looked like.

She walks in to the next room, which is the kitchen and goes to the fridge, she looks and takes out a Chinese take away box and smelt it, which bought an awful look to her features, "Kouga, is this Mooshoe still good?" she said while moving the chop sticks inside in search for anything. She then headed towards their bedroom about to eat the Mooshoe.

But before she can even bring her hand up to her mouth, she sees him. Her boyfriend, Kouga. He's on the bed having sex with some blond bimbo. He's standing with her on the edge of the bed. He's banging away… touching himself while the other hand holds one of her legs up.

Then while he stokes his head, still banging harder, he looks up from pleasure, only to see someone at the door of their bedroom. He looks surprised, yet not sure to do. Then, while he is still pumping away, even though he got caught, he talks to her, giving her a I-don't-care-I-just-got-caught kinda smile, "oh, hey baby… come on" he said while taking his eye sight away from her and starts banging harder on the chick he was fucking.

She looks at him with confusion. She was just standing there watching him… then he talks again, bring her out of her daze, "I'm sorry" in a low seductive voice and a I-know-you-know-I-know-I-was-caught kinda smile just about to orgasm.

But then she shakes her head no, and she takes a step back, "Because we got it Tuesday, and there's pork in it" she said disgusted looking at the Mooshoe in her hands, then scrunching her nose, "I'm gunna, … yep" she said about to cry, turning away from the bedroom door.

_-+-+-+ o0o0o0o__** End of flash back **__o0o0o0o +-+-+-_

Now she's back on the middle of the street, her mascara and eyes liner smudging, slowly making its ways to down her cheeks. She's walking. She's still crying as hard as ever, especially since remembering last night's scene.

As she walks she stops in font of a fortune teller place, "palmistry teller". She stops crying and looks confused, _'should she, or should she not?'_ Printed on her features.

Then she sobs again as she enters the shop. As she enters a women speaks "you're late". She now looks surprised, yet disturbed. The women is old, about 50, maybe. Wearing what gypsies wears. Baggy cloths with lots of dangly jinglys. It was all gold. The women had curly red hair, and bright blue eyes, "I've been waiting. Sit down" she instructs looking at the chair in front of her, "come on sit down" she now said using both her hands to direct her. Since the raven haired beauty was not going to sit down, the gypsy women gestured her hands to wards her, "give my you're hands" that's when the raven haired women start to walk towards the gypsy bringing her hands forward, placing them in the others hand.

The fortune teller speaks "you are such a lost soul" the raven haired woman nods, "You are in pain, some one hurt you. Some one ripped your heart out and played badminton with it".

Now shocked the raven haired women took the seat she was offered. She then removes one of her hands and places it over her mouth, "yes" she said surprisingly.

The other women spoke again, "this man hurt you." she nodded in response, "it's a dark spirit with blackness all around him. But wait…" she said looking up to her right.

The raven haired woman looks in confusion and asks, "what?" sounding as if she was thinking this women was psycho.

The physic now looks happy, "I see a white pony. He stands alone. His spirit is very bright" the raven haired beauty now fully turn her head to the fortune teller, with a look of hope on her face, but the physic continues, "he runs towards you… and …and…" then pauses, unsure of what to say.

"And" the beauty asks in hope.

"Oh you turn away" the women said in annoyance "I hate that part" she said totally annoyed now.

Now curious the beauty speaks "why'd I turn away?" looking disappointed.

The physic answers, "Because you have to learn the lessons before you can ride the white pony" she said shaking her head as If she had said this a million times.

The beauty now looks distorted once again, then she looks as if _'I don't get it'_, "White pony" she says thinking out loud, "can't it be a white stallion, or something" she says unhappy with a frown.

"No it's the white pony that you will ride into the sunset" the old lady said while drifting her hands in a dream like statement "only then can you have a happy ending you desire. But first you have to believe, and you have to learn the lessons that come before."

The beauty now looks at her and asks "what kind of lessons?"

The gypsy women answers, "your own spirit, not that bright yet. It needs its roots done. But your close, first though, you must go through more pain, before your heart can find true happiness."

The beauty in thought speaks "well that just sucks" she said scrunching her nose again.

The women speaks, "well it only gets worse."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What do I look like? A comedian? If you don't pay attention, if you don't listen to your inner psychic voice, if you choose the wrong path, the wrong situation, if you think you can do it all on your own--" but was cut off.

The beauty now totally confused "what?"

"If you ignore all the signs, love will never find it's way into your heart" she said softly and caringly "you'll live a lonely, desperate, isolated, miserable existence" she said wide eyed, "I wouldn't wanna be you." The beauty now looks shocked and starts cry at the gypsy's statement.

She quickly leaves the store and pulls out her cell phone dialling a number.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Created on: 6th July 2007 – 6:12pm

Edited on: 23rd December 2007 – 1:30pm

Katie :)


	2. Finding A Date

Created on 7/7/2007 2:59:00 a7/p7

Got Dumped? (Kagome Version)

By Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** Kagome is a girl on the edge. Actually, she's in full-tilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll.

Kagome finds herself on the street - the Hollywood Walk of fame, to be precise - with no love and no plans except a half-baked quest (courtesy of a goofy fortune-teller) to "find the white pony".

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I don't own InuYasha in any way, including the characters. I also DON'T OWN the movie 'Dirty Love' which I used for my main idea of a story line. So PLEASE DON'T SUE! I only have flies in my purse… promise…

**Rating**: M – May, most definitely, contain course language, mild violence, and some sexual references! So if you're unsure what makes guys different from chicks, please don't read, just a warning. So please enjoy!

**Chapter 2**Finding the date

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

She quickly leaves the store and pulls out her cell phone dialling a number.

Suddenly a women in a dark purply pink Saturn bed wakes up. She has long dark brown hair, aqua eyes, and is wearing a pale blue sleeping mask over her eyes. Her phone is ring. She grunts, almost sounding like she was having an erotic dream. Grabbing the phone blindly she picks it up and pulls it to her ear "who's… about…" she breaths out. Still not fully awake.

"Hey Dylan, its Kagome" she heard over the phone.

"swleeping… wadcha time" Dylan mumbles.

Kagome then pulls her phone to her sight and checks the time, shaking her head she puts it back to her ear, "10 am" she blatantly says.

"What!?!?" Dylan says pushing the mask off her eyes to her forehead now pulling the phone away from her ear to look at it. angryly, but in a low voice, as she just woke up, "why?" she said placing it back on her ear.

"I never knew how beautiful it was in the morning" Kagome said as if in a dream. "Birds chirping, smell of ass on Hollywood boulevard." She gasps from a great idea she just got, "Hey. You wanna go jogging? Yea let's jog" she suggested.

Now getting angry Dylan furrows her brows, "Are you on crack Kagome? I am not jogging!"

"Please" she said as if to cry.

"Have you seen my boobs lately?"

"Yea their pretty"

"Of coarse they are. And you know why?" now pulling the phone closer to mouth, yelling louder "because I don't fucking jog!" Pulling the phone back to her ear, "Besides I have my Animal Kingdom audition in a couple of hours" she said patting under her right eye.

Now smiling, Kagome asks, "Wanna go shopping?"

Thinking about it, Dylan replies, "Okay" and hangs up.

_**+-+-+- **__** AT THE STORE -+-+-+**_

Dylan and Kagome are now in a shoe store. Checking out shoes of course. Kagome is wearing the same jeans and top, but left her jacket in Dylan's car. She is sitting down with a mirror in her hand fixing her make up. Dylan is wearing a light blue long sleeved - that are rolled up to her elbows - with a low 'V' cut front and back shirt, with a mini yellow tarten skirt of dark green and dark blues and white. After grabbing a pair of shoes, Dylan walks back to where Kagome is sitting.

"Geez Kag, he's a cock sucking, loser jerk. You know every time something like this happens, it seriously makes me consider lesbianism" she said trying the shoe on that she brought over.

Kagome now looks at her "You can't even stand looking at your own vagina" she said confused.

"That's not true. I just had to figure out which department did what" she admitted.

Kagome now raising a brow as if to say _'total blond'_, but unfortunately, she's a brunette. Not a good name for the brunettes out there, lol.

"Hey" Dylan says annoyed. Then changing subject away from her, "Maybe now you can concentrate more on your work now" she said with a smile.

Kagome starts to sob again, "I have been concentrating. It just takes a while to go from sandwich ad, to dog shows, to vanity covers, it just doesn't happen over night" but just then she realised something, gasping "Oh no."

"What?" Dylan said moving her eyes side to side saying _'continue, don't keep me waiting.'_

"I left my camera's, my lenses, my tripods, my gels, everything. I left my future at Kouga's" she said with a _'I-cant-believe-it'_ look.

"Oh now" Dylan said trying to sound sad, but refused to look at her, as she knew what her friend was going to say next.

Kagome looks at her friend smiling, battering her eyelids, but Dylan catches on, "NO… no I am not going over to his house" she said forcefully in her small voice.

"Well I'm not going to his house" Kagome retorted back.

Then both Kagome and Dylan looked at each other wide-eyed, "Sango" they whispered.

_**0o0o0 **__** BEAUTY SALON 0o0o0**_

There is a women dressed in a purple pink jump suit with half her boobs falling out the front zip. Her long black hair is braided in corn braids, has emerald green eyes and chewing the gum.

She's got the phone to her ear, listening to what Kagome has to say. In the back ground there is a purple wall and a picture of 'Prince' on it.

"Ahhhh… heeelll nar" Sango said. Pausing, listening to what Kagome is now saying. Now surprised she replies, "for real… Oh gurl…you know I'll get your get stuff gurl… mmm…nar… nar… nar, I ain't gunna beat his ass. I can't speak for InuYasha though" she said laughing.

While on the phone to Kagome, Sango was doing something that looked like applying something to something in a brush stoke kinda way, then she grabbed a piece of material and was moving her hands back and forth, as if rubbing, "Though that shit would be funning right" she said taking a breath and pulling the material off with a _'rip'_ noise and a yell… yep… she's a beauty therapist, specializing in waxing. On the material was hair in a triangle shape, "yea… I gotta go" she said looking guilty.

_**0o0o0 **__** BACK TO KAGOME AND DYLAN 0o0o0**_

Back in the shoe shop Kagome closes her phone and looks hopeful, biting her bottom lip. She then walks towards her friend, she looks unsure and bemused, "what the hell are you doing?" she asks with a raised brow.

Dylan is _'trying'_ on a pair of shoes. She is standing, but one leg is brought up on the chair and she's slightly bending. Looking seductive. With her long legs and her short skirt, now with a leg on the chair, what a nice sight for any guy! Right? Especially with that mini skirt she's wearing.

Shaking her but lightly and stoking her legs, she looks in a direction of a guy, "Hot Bacon, 3 o'clock" she said to Kagome. The guy is sitting in one of the waiting chairs, reading the newspaper. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes and is wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt and light blue jeans, with white sneakers.

Taking a gasp, Kagome says "That's not bacon. That's porter house" she said looking at her friend weirdly and disgusted.

"Oh no" Dylan sighs disappointed, bringing her leg down from teg chair "He's wearing sneakers" letting a breath go "You can have him!"

Laughing, Kagome walks to her friends side, "Fuck that! I'm not going to that world" she said as he looked over their way, and them looking his way. "It's going to be a very long time before Kagome goes searching for another Dick!" Kagome said turner to face towards her friend in a _'I'm-not-stupid kinda look'_.

"The best medicine is to get back out there" Dylan said turning to her friend, then back to the guy "There's nothing wrong with a little bit of sex to help mend the pain. Remember the last time when we were all single, we had sex with everyone" trying to remember their past '_habits_'.

Kagome then grabbed her friend's shoulders, turning her towards her "Dylan, Brad Pitts throbbing cock couldn't help me right now! Nothing in this world could heal this pain that I'm goi--" she said about to cry, but then something hit her, gasping at the thought she just had/

"What?" Dylan asked almost instantly. A look of surprise and interest.

"Do you remember how jealous Kouga would get when any guy would get near me?" she asked Dylan, going into a flashback.

_**+-+-+- **__** Flash back -+-+-+**_

Kagome's wearing a blue hospital like patient suit - she's at the doctors though, gynaecologist to be precise - and she's lying on the table, on her back with her legs spread and knees bent. Then her boyfriend walked through the door, "hey baby…. What?" he said cracking his fingers, causing her to bring her head up, and the doctor to look who was at the door.

"Duuddee" Kouga said grabbing the doctor's collar, ignoring Kagome's cries telling him to stop. Kouga, banging the doctor up against the wall he asks "what the hell do you think you're doing?" he sounded annoyed.

The doctor looks at him with uncertainty, "pap smear" he said holding up the stick used for par smears.

_**+-+-+- **__** End of Flash back -+-+-+**_

"Yeah… he would go ape shit…" Dylan said thoughtfully.

"Exactly" Kagome smirked, causing her friend to screech in her throat. "If I show up at Kouga's Fashion Show tonight with another guy, mauling him, Kouga's inside will be eating up almost as much as mine did, the best revenge… revennngee … How do I look" she said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Unsure of what to say… Dylan goes with anything… "Like a summer flowers that got rained on and got stung by a bee" saying this caused Kagome to lose her smile to a _'not what I wanted to hear, but okay'_ kinda look, "Go, go, go" Dylan said trying to encourage Kagome. Pushing her towards the guy that they were just talking about.

So Kagome turns from her friend and starts walking towards the guy in the shoe shop. The guys look as her, then smiles when he sees her coming over towards him, so he gets up to meet her, but she speaks first.

"Hi…" she said playing with her hands "I was just sitting over there with my friend and saw that you were kinda staring…"then pauses "at me" she said pointing at herself. The guy nodded.

"Yea I was staring at you..." he admitted with a smile causing her to giggle. Then outta the blue, "what are you doing for lunch?" he asks.

"Nutten" she said smiling hugely, yet looking innocent.

"Nutten…" he copied, "oh, well do you like Chinese?"

She just looked at him, "huh?"

"Chinese… Chinese food?" he re-instated, "chicken shalmeen, Mooshow Pork, like you know…" he said.

But then the words hit her… then slowly… with hate… "Moo-shoo…" remembering back to her ex-boyfriend screwing another girl, then back to reality.

Upon seeing her face the guys asks, "if you don't like Chinese, we can always just arr--" but was cut off.

"No…" she said strained, "no… umm… what are you doing tonight?" she asked instead "do you wanna go with me to this Fashion Show with me--"

But was cut off when an older looking women walked up to the guy asking, "sweetheart, do you have your gold card, I seemed to have left… mine… at home…" she said looking at Kagome, "who's this?" she then asked looking back at the guy.

He then looks at the woman, and states with out a care in the world, "Oh… arhh, I dunno… some bimbo hitting on me" he said with a smirk. But as he did Kagome slapped him across the face, causing the other women to gasp and hit Kagome, then Kagome came back and slapped the women, then the guy slapped Kagome, so she slapped him back, but instead, the guy slapped the women he was with, but when he realised, he went down to help her immediately. Giving Kagome time to escape.

_**0o0o0 **__** BREAKING AND ENTERING 0o0o0**_

Sango, the women from the wax salon, is standing out front of a huge house, patrolling, if you will, to make sure no one sees that her and InuYasha are there trying to break in… Sango is wearing light blue wash jeans and a white tank top that said '_Got Ho's_' with pale pink high heels and a lot of gold chains around her neck wearing a hat – cap - and a smoke in her hand.

"Bitch… hurry that shit up…" she said all gangster while turning around to face InuYasha. He was at the door trying to pick the lock. He has long silver hair, with two little dog ears popping up, big golden eyes, and was wearing a green army pattern hoodie with a grey inside, a black top, jeans and black shoes.

"It's not like I do this for a living" InuYasha said sarcastically.

But when Sango heard him whining, she was like… "oh… shit" which made InuYasha jump in surprise.

"What" he said, but as he run from the door he looked at her, who was laughing her head off at how jumpy he was about this situation. He rally thought they were caught out.

"I can't even believe you fell for that shit…" Sango said trying not to laugh at how gullible he was.

He just looked down shaking his head, "haha, very funny Sango".

she just smiled then started walking towards the door. When she got there she got into a fighting position and bang, she broke the glass penal that was near the door handle, looking back at InuYasha, she smirked, "sees how it's done" she said opening the door.

InuYasha just threw his hands up, "Yea… that's what I was gunna do…" then followed her inside.

When they got inside they walked the length of the entry to the entertainment room, they stopped at the picture that was over the wall, completely covering the wall, painted on. It was of Kouga in nothing but a town wrapped around his hips while he twisted a towel in his hands, smiling as if he was the best looking guy around, and he knew it.

Both Sango and InuYasha look at each other in disgrace and both went "ewwwe…. That's nasty."

Then Sango spoke, "pheesh, look at him thinking he's all good and shit…this is exactly why I don't date models" she said taking another drag of her smoke in hand.

"I don't see what she saw in the guy" InuYasha said pointing at the picture of the guy.

"Well don't worry… it's all over now… we can all kiss Kouga's skank ass goodbye…. Now lets get her shit and lets go" Sango said waving her hand as if dismissing him "I've gotta call my baby daddy" she said taking another drag and dropping in on the carpet and squishing it in with her feet as she left the room.

InuYasha looked at the squished smoke, "you… the…" but then forgot about it. There was nothing he could now. Not worth fighting over, it was only Kouga's carpet that got ruined, not a big concern to him.

As he turned away he noticed in the corner of the room on a little side table all of Kagome's camera's and lenses, but they where broken, all he could say was "Holly Shit!" as he picked them up and looked at the damage with a look of rage on his face. What kind of mangy wolf was he! Destroying Kagome's stuff like this?

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

A new BMW, silver convertible drove into a driveway right to the front door. As the driver got out it was Kouga. As he got out he was wearing black leather shoes, black leather, rather tight fitting pants, and a khaki green and dark blue tie die singlet that showed his arm muscles off. And to show how vein he was, he looked into his side mirror and flashed himself a sexy smile before heading inside.

Inside InuYasha was peeing on a leather jacket that was on the couch that looked very expensive. He didn't notice someone open the door and close it, so he kept peeing away. But it was indeed Kouga who came inside. And as he closed the door he noticed InuYasha peeing, as he walked closer and still wasn't noticed he spoke, "What the hell you doing shitface?" he sounded very annoyed and angry.

InuYasha then zipped up and turned to face Kouga and spoke, "What's up dawg" sounding gangster.

Kouga didn't reply, he just a look at InuYasha with a _'what-the-fuck'_ face expression.

"What" InuYasha then said using a hand gesture, "You… You got a problem?... you wanna ah… dance here?... you wanna take this out side? Huh?... What's sup?" InuYasha said waling towards Kouga that now looked confused by the whole situation.

"Just get the hell outta here" Kouga said puckering up as if trying to intimidate InuYasha, but instead InuYahsa spoke again, "You fucked up. You had a rose but you had to go and pluck a weed. Then to go and make things worse, you go and fuck up all her camera equipment. What kind of sick bastard are you? That was her whole life you ass hole" he spat at Kouga, pointing towards the smashed camera's.

But Kouga didn't look moved, instead he just looked at him as if he was outta his mind, "She sucked at it any way" he said coldly and malice, almost cocky.

To this InuYasha just looked away at random spots trying not to lose his mind, but it wasn't working, so he was like, '_boo_', '_wa_', '_eh_' and what ever, putting his face in Kouga's face trying to intimidate him, but it didn't work. So he pointed at him, "You and me bud, you and me" he said very firmly.

But Kouga just looked down at InuYasha and said, "When" even more firmly.

But InuYasha hesitated, "Someday…" but Kouga kept his eye on him, so InuYasha re-stated it, harder, "SOMEDAY!"

But before Kouga could say anything, Sango entered the room behind them. "Wad up Dick?" she said with attitude running smoothly over her words, so Kouga turned to her, and she continued, "Just a lil warning. That ain't blooood on cho bed!" then she turned to InuYasha who saw a look of '_this ain't happening_' on Kouga face, so Sango said again, "let's go" so he walked away and left with Sango. Leaving one, mind confused Kouga behind.

_**+-+-+- **__** ANIMAL KINGDOM AUDITION -+-+-+**_

During the time of the braking and entering, Dylan and Kagome made their way to the Animal Kingdom Auditions. They were both sitting next to each in a hall way were they were prompted to wait until their names were called.

"Where you get non-stop excitement" Dylan said practicing from the script, then turning to face Kagome, "Thanks for coming with me. I told you we'd have better luck looking here" she said looking at the people around them.

"It can't be to hard to find one normal guy to use for one night" Kagome questioned herself as she looked at the guys that were in the hallway with them.

"It's not hard at all" Dylan re-assured. "They're begging to get used. That last guy was just a fluke. What fuck would ask some one out with their wife 2 feet away?" she said hazily.

"I don't get it Dylan. I mean I gave my heart to Kouga. What made him need to be with another woman?" Kagome said with a sad face. Obviously still not over Kouga.

"That's easy! Penis insecurity" Dylan said in a strong firm voice who got a '_huh_' look from Kagome. "When the penis doesn't get enough showmen ship, it has to remind it self that it's still an almighty tool, and that it can still make a woman moan. Not one that got used to it like yours, but one from uncharted waters" she said nodding her head, but then her name was called to go in for her audition, "Right here honey" then she to the person at the door who called her name. She then turned to Kagome, "wish me luck".

Kagome bit her lip and said "good luck" as Dylan got up from her seat.

As Dylan left behind the door, Kagome sat up from her slouch position and moved her hair back behind her ears with a sigh. Then looking in front of her was a row of guys, so she started from the right.

The first guy was very tanned, solid, but not muscly. He was wearing an electric blue shirt and jeans. He had dark hair and pale green eyes and was picking his nose then put his finger in his mouth. "Ewe! Next guy" she said to herself.

The next was very pale, he had dark hair, brown eyes, was wearing a pale green button up shirt with white lines and a pair of black pants. He was yawning, but when she looked further he was scratching his cock through his pants, not a pretty sight. "Too cocky" she decided.

The next guy was looking at the guy next to him, who was also looking him, so obviously they were gays, so she paid no attention to other detailers and move on.

Then the next guy after the gays was looking straight at Kagome and had a huge smile on his face. He was white, green eyes, short blond hair, rather skinny, wearing a white button up shirt and jeans. And was obviously looking her up and down, then in a swash, he was now sitting next to her.

"How ya doing? I'm Mike" he said getting rather close to Kagome.

"Hi!" was all she could say. She was busying thinking weather or not to take this guy, but then he spoke.

"I think you're so totally gunna get this part" but she just looked at him smiling.

"Aww thanks. But I'm not an actress" Kagome said blushing.

"WHAT?!? You're so HOT" he said looking her up and down causing her to blush more, "you're like smoken' hot" he said over exaggerated.

Kagome blushed even more, "Thanks" but he went on.

"You're like hot air popcorn popper hot."

Kagome said thanks again.

"Like hotter then exhaust hot."

Kagome giggled at his definitions of 'hot'.

"You're hotter then the devils pitchfork hot!"

Kagome looked at him now as if to say stop, but then he started to smell the air… "What's that smell" he said causing Kagome to start and sniff the air.

"umm, I can't smell anything" she said in a low whisper.

He continued to sniff, and then spoke, "it's totally doing something to me… man what is that?", he then started to smell towards Kagome, getting closer and closer until he was sniffing at her hair. Kagome was officially scared out of her wits. She looked shocked but also had a look of '_what-the-fuck-FREAK!_' plastered on her face.

Then he spoke again, "What is that beautiful scent you've got on?" he asked still sniffing at Kagome.

"Deodorant" Kagome said sarcastically. Like what else would she be wearing?

But he put one hand around her face and bought his nose right to her hair, "To me is smells like…. Obsession."

Kagome immediately pushed him away, taking in breaths of, '_I-can't-believe-what-just-happened!_'

When Kagome turned to face him again she saw Kouga. Was she daydreaming? But then he spoke, "hey baby". It sounded so much like Kouga! It had to be him. Her mind was made up, it WAS Kouga. So she immediately grabbed him around his neck and started to strangle him, but it wasn't Kouga, it was that poor guy Mike. But to Kagome, it was Kouga. She then throw him to the floor, and started to strangle him more, causing the near by people to move away out of fear.

_**0o0o0 **__** INSIDE THE AUDITION ROOM 0o0o0**_

Dylan is now standing in front of a light blue screen on the stage. In front of her are two nerd looking guys. Nervously she takes a position on the stage and starts her audition.

"Here at the Animal Kingdom we bring you _non-stop excitement_" she said seductively towards the end, "In a world filled with lions, tigers and bears_, mmm, oh my_" she said sliding her hands from her hips to her butt, and back to her hips, "We bring you all of the farm with out any of the _danger_" then with her hands, as if pointing she used them like claws, "_ROAR… roar… roar…"_ getting quieter and quieter, then continued "Well maybe a little bit of the danger, so hold on to you seats everyone" she said while grabbing her ass, "Because we're bringing you heart stopping, club fighting family action fun" she said slamming a fist into the other, "Yea…" she finished off by placing her hand by her side once more.

The two guys that were watching her audition were both nerd looking. Both had big think ugly glasses on and were wearing boring green and grey suits with sneakers.

"That was just great" one said.

"Wonderful" said the other. Both looking at each other in agreement.

"Really" she said not believing her ears, then letting a breath go, "Right on".

The guys then looked at each other, one asking "how long have you been in the business?"

"Longer then you can scream '_ROAR_'" she said doing her hand claw actions. Both men laughed to each other, in a good way, gasping.

"Wow, you're a feisty little one" one said while the other man giggled some more.

"Hey… are you guys single by any chance?" she asked randomly, but curious.

Then the one before spoke again "As…as a matter of fact we… we both are" he stammered. Was it a good or bad thing to be single?

"Really" she said surprised with a smile. "I'll be right back" she then turned to the door behind her.

While opening the door she yelled Kagome's name out. In front of the door were all the people. Guys to the left, chicks to the right, and on the other side of the wall was Kagome sitting by herself. "Come on in here. They wanna meet you" Dylan demanded.

But Kagome didn't want to, "Oh arhh, nar… I don't want to" she said.

Dylan was getting angry, "Just get your ass in here, hurry up" she said through gritted teeth, causing Kagome to jump and follow suit.

When they came to the middle of the stage Dylan spoke pointing towards the guys, "Kagome, I would like you to meet our dates for tonight". The guys just giggle out of amazement, and then waved to the girls. Dylan waved back, Kagome kinda giggled, as if to say this is a joke, right? It just had to be.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Created on: 7th July 2007 – 9:00pm

Edited on: 23rd December 2007 – 4:14pm

Katie :)


	3. At the Fashion Show

Got Dumped? (Kagome Version)

By Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** Kagome is a girl on the edge. Actually, she's in full-tilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll.

Kagome finds herself on the street - the Hollywood Walk of fame, to be precise - with no love and no plans except a half-baked quest (courtesy of a goofy fortune-teller) to "find the white pony".

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I don't own InuYasha in any way, including the characters. I also DON'T OWN the movie 'Dirty Love' which I used for my main idea of a story line. So PLEASE DON'T SUE! I only have flies in my purse… promise…

**Rating**: M – May, most definitely, contain course language, mild violence, and some sexual references! So if you're unsure what makes guys different from chicks, please don't read, just a warning. So please enjoy!

**Chapter 3**At the Fashion Show

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

_**0o0o0 **__**AT THE FASHION SHOW 0o0o0**_

In front of the building where the Fashion Show was held, was a red carpet and lots of people, with of course, the paparazzi.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Dylan were in the bathroom of the building. Kagome was wearing a short dress. It was violet and mint striped with thinner black strips between each colour. The front was like a halter neck that had two strips of material that came to her hips and joined the skirt part which went mid-thigh. Her look was finished off by a pair of black heels. Her hair was done up in a high pony tale with her hair in large curled and a peace of her fringe hanging out.

Dylan was wearing a little black dress that came mid thigh with slits on both sides. It was a halter neck, and the front had a very, very low 'v' cut that finished just below the breasts. She had on black heels, and her hair was done in a big twist and fanned out the side.

Kagome was banging her head on the mirror saying, "Why? Why? Why?" while Dylan fixed her make up. Kagome was about to leave when Dylan spoke, "Excuse me. The least you can do is thank me!"

Kagome looked at her blankly, "For what?" she sounded annoyed and pissed off.

"We have dates" Dylan said sounding very unappreciated.

"Yeah. With two guys that are two chromosomes away from being Woody Allen!" Kagome said coldly, yet sarcastically.

Dylan took a moment to think. Finally she spoke, "Woody is hot! And you know it! Remember in '_white men can't jump_' and he took of his shirt and he looked all golden like the sun, then rising--" but was cut off.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, is this bimbo for real? "What are you talking about? I said _Woody Allen_" she emphasised the name more clearly.

Dylan stopped, "Oh… who's he?" looking dumb folded.

Kagome was loosing her tempter. And Dylan wasn't helping. She then took her hand holding onto Dylan's chin, "Listen, if Kouga gets on good look of this mug I'm with, he'll piss in his pants and laugh… not be jealous… but laugh" she said forcefully angy.

Pushing Kagome's hand away, Dylan spoke, "Don't worry I have it figured. When he walks down that cat walk I'll shout his name out and then you grab that mugs face and shove it down your blouse. Then when he looks he wont see his face, just some guy in your bosoms!" she said with a smirk.

Kagome smiled in response. Suppose it could work. Just as long as Kouga does not, by any chance sees the mugs face, she should be fine, and the plan should work. So happy with the plan they left the bathroom.

_**+-+-+- **__**AT THE FRONT OF THE CLUB -+-+-+**_

"I'm going, I'm going okay… damn" Sango said as she and InuYasha walked towards the front of the line. Sango was wearing tight washed black jeans, high black boots, black tank top with big gold hoops in her ears and her hair in pig tails that are fizzed to the max. InuYasha was wearing a black suit, but his shirt was a grey cotton tee-shirt that had the number 9 in red.

"I don't know why we gotta be running and shit" Sango complained. It was the boots.

"Because Kagome left a note that said _'save me, it's an emergency, love any ho!'_" InuYasha said, reminded Sango why they were there.

"This shit better be starten' on time" she said as they reached their destination. They were at the front of the line and she went to grab the rope, but the bouncer grabbed it and said, "Wait your turn."

Not happy by how she was being treated, Sango had a go at him, "Narr dawg, do you know who I am?" shaker her head in dis-belief.

_**+-+-+- **__**BACK INSIDE-+-+-+**_

As Kagome and Dylan re-entered the room where their dates were, which was at the bar… drinking… getting drunk – just what they needed! – They took their seats and looked at each other.

_**+-+-+- **__**BACK OUTSIDE-+-+-+**_

Sango was playing with the bouncer's chest hair that was showing, twisting it around her finger, "You know… I can do wonders for you baby! Mmm…" she said as she grabbed something from her pocket.

"Is that so" he said with a smirk. Imagining what she could mean.

She looked back up at him, "Yea, this is so" then bringing the wax strip up she took the plastic covering off and placed it on his chest, "Imma gunna make you cry like a little baby right now" then she moaned while placing it on his chest and rubbing it on to grab, then without warning she ripped it off making the guy scream like little girl.

After watching InuYasha turned around, straight into some woman's boobs. She was very tall, and was wearing a black dress revealing most of her cleavage.

"Hey you… who thinks your cute? I do" the women said pointing to her self, "do you wanna take me home?" she asked.

InuYasha just looked at her, "no" was his reply emotionless, just bamboozled by the woman.

"Is it because I'm, to tall? I've got a step latter that has your name of it" she said laughing.

But InuYasha just replied "no", simple.

"Aww, is it because you think I'm ugly?"

But still, InuYasha replied with a simple, "no."

"Is it because you're gay?"

InuYasha looked at her shocked, "no!"

"Oh, incompetent?" she sounded disappointed.

But still, he said "no."

"Is it because you don't understand the vagina?"

He just stared at her, "no!"

"I'd be happy to draw a chart" the women said looking serious…

_**0o0o0 **__**TO THE FASHION SHOW – it's beginning 0o0o0**_

Women after women kept coming and coming, and Kagome was getting nervous.

"Dylan, Dylan. Pay attention cause he's coming out any minute" she said biting her nails.

Then suddenly Kouga came out on the runway.

Kagome then pulled her dates head between her boobs. Her date kept trying moving away, so she kept putting it back, then Dylan yelled out, "Kouga!" Upon hearing his name, he looked over. At first he looked as though he was angry, but then her date vomited down her chest, which caused Kouga to laugh as well as everyone else, making Kagome scream out of embarrassment.

Before Kagome knew it, she was at the front of the building screaming, "Oh My God, oh my god" over and over again. "Why does this shit keep happening to me" she said hitting the bouncer with her bag then walking from the door. She was throwing another temper tantrum. Giving up, she bended down from exhaustion, and when she come back up she started yelling again, "Why, Why? I'm so embarrassed, why do I always get embarrassed" meanwhile one of her boobs came out of the dress.

Sango was all like, "Girl, girl" trying to get Kagome's attention, "Are you on crack? Or outta cho mind? Cho big 'ol titties hanging out of cho dress" which cause Kagome too look down. She then quickly grabbed her boob and thought of something. While everyone around was shocked and staring at her. Fed up with the embarrassment, she grabbed her other boob out and started shaking them around, then she quickly left the sight of everyone.

"Yo… that girl is psycho… I don't know her" Sango said turning back towards the bouncer.

Around the corner of the building, on the street, Kagome was crying, curled up against the wall when InuYasha came. As he took a seat beside her, he spoke, "You know… you're wasting water" he said to Kagome which made her laugh, "We should get outta here. There's this big woman who is chasing me and could come any minute" Kagome just smile at InuYasha. "Hey, lets have some ice-cream" he then suggested, and with that they went to the ice-cream shop.

After cleaning herself in the bathroom, she walked back to the counter where InuYasha was waiting, she was wearing his jacket, "Please tell me I don't smell like puke any more?" she asked.

"You don't smell like puke anymore" he said trying not to laugh.

Kagome just smiled, still depressed, "You're a bad liar" then the waitress came out.

"What can I get you?" she asked smiling.

"Yea… I'll have the '_I just got dumped_' sundae" Kagome said, which made the waiter laugh.

"I don't think that's on the menu dear."

Kagome then looked at the waiter and said, "Then make me the best sundae you can possibly imagine that could take away every painful experience that any man has ever done you wrong" the waited smiled nodding her head. Then left to make it.

InuYasha then spoke, "You now what I think?"

Kagome turned to look at him, "What do you think InuYasha" she asked emotionless, not really giving two hoots at what he thinks.

"I think everything happens for a reason."

"oh god, please don't give me any of that spiritual crap, I heard from a psychic this morning, said that the best I'm ever going to find is a white pony!" she said giving him a '_Yea_' kinda look, "and to tell you the truth, I'd settle for a brown donkey."

"You know what Kagome, maybe that's you problem" she just looked at him with a raised brow, "you just keep on settling for these idiots. I have known you for so long and every single day you teach me how to be a better person. But for some '_whatever_' reason you will not let someone love you the way you deserve to be loved" he poured every emotion over his words.

She just looked at him with a sincere smile, "And how should I be loved InuYasha?"

He just looked at her, there was a minute of silence, than the ice-cream was brought out by the waitress. It was on a large plate with the mountain of ice-cream, and cream in the centre with a cherry on top, "Thank-you" Kagome said with wide eyes, while grabbing her spoon to start eating it.

InuYasha looked at her, then goy up from his seat, "I've just gotta go to the bathroom".

In the bathroom, InuYasha rans up to the mirror and slams him fists against it, "God your and idiot, you just gotta think, just fucking say it, say the fucken' words just say it out loud, okay. _'Kagome you should be loved like no one else in this world. You should smile everyday, knowing that every morsel of your being is being nourished by a man that will do anything he can to make Kagome happy. Me, Kagome, I love you. The way you should be loved, is to be loved by me'_…. Now see, there you go… you can do this..." he said turning away from the mirror.

As he did he heard some guy say, "That was beautiful."

He paused for a moment and smiled to himself, "thanks" he said as he left the bathroom.

When he came back the whole sundae was polished off and Kagome had a cream moustache and dribbles of cream down her chin. "Kagome, there's something I gotta tell you" InuYasha said as he took his seat.

Kagome tore away from the ice-cream and looked at him. She than wiped away the cream at her mouth, "what is it?" she said, giving him all of her undivided attention.

"Kouga destroyed all you camera equipment" he automatically. Too scared to say the truth.

This totally shocked her, "what?"

"When I went to your place to pick it up, it was in a corner all smashed. I'm sorry."

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do with out my equipment, that was my life, my career" she stressed.

"It's alright… I'll porn one of my guitars and I'll--"

But she cut him off, "NO. No InuYasha, you've been collecting those things since forever. Just forget it. It's useless, I have no future" she said sobbing.

InuYasha then spoke up, "You know what Kagome, what if you future is sitting right next to you? Maybe the person next to you wants to spend their entire life making Kagome happy? Stop drowning yourself in this dark pit, and realise that the person sitting next to you might be your entire existence. Please take a chance for once?" she just looked at him, unsure what to say. She then turned towards the guy that was sitting next to her – not InuYasha, the other side –

"Excuse me" she asked. He had messy dark brown hair, with square jawbones. He had green eyes and was wearing black pants, and a black button up shirt with black formal shoes.

"Yes" he asked looking at her, curiosity written over his features.

"Are you by any chance my future?"

"Yes… yes I believe I am" he said looking at her.

She turns back to InuYasha, "What do you think? Should I go for it?" he just looked at Kagome, there was nothing else he could do, so he nodded. "Okay… wish me luck" she as she took of his coat and handed it back to him. She then left with the guy after introducing herself to him.

Leaving one InuYasha cursing to himself. He then asked the waitress, "can I please have one '_I'm a complete ass, dumb, pussy_' sundae please."

_**+-+-+- **__**AT THE GUYS APARTMENT -+-+-+**_

Back at the guy's apartment, Kagome is sitting on his couch while he's standing up, turning some music on. Techno music. He starts dancing, rubbing himself, as she sits on the couch. Then she asks him if something is in the air, and he admits that there is a drug like substance in the air that gets people horny. Then walking to his fireplace in front of her, he asks, "do you like to experiment… sexually?"

"Arhh, what do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.

"You know, try new things."

"Umm, no, not really."

"Good, I can't wait to teach you" he said walking to the kitchen to his freezer and grabbing something out that was wrapped in a cloth. Walking back in to the lounge room where Kagome was, he says, "Now count to 30 and come in to the bedroom".

Kagome just nodded. As he left the room she feels the stuff in the air kick in and decides to gets up and dances. But then, so suddenly, she stops and turns around to come face-to-face with two doors. Remembering to come into the bedroom.

As she open the door, she poked her head in to see the guy was naked. He was on his hands and knees on his bed with half a fish coming out of his ass. She just stood there looking at him, '_what the fuck_' running threw her mind. Then he screams to her, "Touch my bass Kagome! TOUCH MY BASS KAGOME!" she just looks at him shaking her head… Oh no…

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Created on: 8th July 2007 – 10:38pm

Edited on: 23rd December 2007 – 5:31pm

Katie :)

Created on 7/7/2007 16:38:00 a7/p7


	4. The Next Morning

Got Dumped? (Kagome Version)

By Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** Kagome is a girl on the edge. Actually, she's in full-tilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll.

Kagome finds herself on the street - the Hollywood Walk of fame, to be precise - with no love and no plans except a half-baked quest (courtesy of a goofy fortune-teller) to "find the white pony".

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I don't own the InuYasha in any way, including the characters. I also DON'T OWN the movie 'Dirty Love' which I used for my main idea of a story line. So PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Rating**: M – May, most definitely, contain course language, mild violence, and some sexual references! So if you're unsure what makes guys different from chicks, please don't read, just a warning. So please enjoy!

**Chapter 4**The Next Morning

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

_**+-+-+- **__**The next morning -+-+-+**_

Kagome was sleeping in her own bed, in her own place. She practically looked dead, just lying there. Then her 2 friends Sango and Dylan come in. Sango had her hair in low pigtail. Wearing a green tee, and a pair of tight jean, while Dylan had her hair down and was wearing a yellow and black diamond checker boob tube, and a mini black pleaded skirt.

"Is she dead?" Sango asks looking at Dylan.

"No, she's not dead" Dylan said staring at Kagome's sleeping form.

"How do you know?" Sango asked inquisitively.

"Cause she'd be blue" Dylan said matter-of-factly.

Nodding in agreement, they tried to wake Kagome up by lifting her bed cover off her. But they dropped it in disgust holding their noses, "Ewwwe, she smells like fish" Sango said loudly.

Kagome then woke up shocked, just looking at her two friends who had scared the hell out of her, "Did you do Charlie the fishermen last night, or do you need to doosh…" Dylan said.

Kagome just looked at them, starting to sob… "Just leave me alone" and then she laid back down, closing her eyes.

"Take your time, don't nobody wanna smell that" Sango said as her and Dylan left her room.

Night fall came, then a new day. Kagome was still in bed, but this time InuYasha came over with some take away, "Ey… I though you might want something to eat… so I'm just gunna leave it here, okay" then he left.

Night fall came and it gone again, another new day… Kagome still lay in bed feeling sorry for herself. This time, her besties came back again, Dylan and Sango, wearing similar stuff like the last time they came over.

Kagome was snoring, her chest moving up, and down. Slowly Sango pulled out a plastic gun and slowly put it to Kagome's cheek. To this Kagome woke up, wide eyes, "What the hell are you fucking doing?" she ask upon realizing it was her friends.

"Yeah, I knew that shit would work. Now gurl, you've been asleep for three days now" Sango said unbelieved.

"I was not sleeping, I was thinking" Kagome said pulling up the covers.

"Yeah… well you might think better when you don't smell like a dead fish" Dylan suggested.

Kagome quickly got up from bed, "NO, NO, NO, no, no." she said while wrapping herself in a sheet and walking out of her room, "don't ever say that word again" and she was gone.

Dylan turned around, "Okay". Then her and Sango left the room, following Kagome down the hallway, "Well I'm gunna go cook some frozen food" Dylan said looking at Sango suspicious. Then stopping at the closed bathroom door Dylan yelled out, "I can make you a _**FISH**_sticks."

"shut up… oh shit" They heard from inside the bathroom.

They both looked at each other, "Wad up" Sango yelled back to Kagome.

"I just got my periods" she whined.

"Well at least you ain't pregnant and shit, right?"

Then Dylan turned to Sango, "Would you help her with a baby?"

"I dunno, would you?"

"Babies are sticky."

"Well at least she could get some food stamps or sum'm" Sango said.

"Yeah, cause Kouga would have done nothing to help the baby."

"Um, meh" Sango nodded in agreement.

Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of them two, "Gees, would you guys just shut up… I can't even believe there is not one tampon in the house!"

Dylan looked at Sango, then to the bathroom door, "nope, we're out."

"Then could you go buy me some?" Kagome asked.

"I ain't got no money" Sango said.

"Forget it" Kagome said while turning on the taps to the shower. After waiting for the temperature of the water to warm up, she dropped the sheet around her, revealing bruises on her back. Bruises shaped like a fishes tail right down her back. As she stepped into the shower, she went back first, to wash her hair, but as soon as the water touched, she creamed and pulled on the plastic curtains that ripped off as she went face first out of the shower dropping to the floor with a big bang. "ouch" she yelled.

_**0o0o0 **__**Dylan at Doctors 0o0o0**_

Dylan looked shocked, "What do you mean I have herpes? That's not possible. I've only slept with" she then looking around the room, thinking quick, "one guy in my life" she stated, lying right through her teeth, "People like me don't get diseases" she said angry and guilty.

Her doctor, who looked like a men had long brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black business suit with a white blouse. Dylan had her hair in a side ponytail done in a hot pink ribbon, with her hot pink right shoulder side bra trap hanging out of her yellow one side sleeve shirt with a hot pink miniskirt. Meanwhile the doctor was taping everything on her vide camera.

"People like you get herpes all the time. It's the naive ones who think it can't happen to them" the doctor said.

To this Dylan put bother hands over her face and started to pretend cry, "But doctor" she said while moving her hands to look at the camera, then back again, "I can't live with this sort of pain" she said again in hysterics.

The doctor looked at her in a '_what-the-fuck_' kinda way, "You won't have to. It's called Herpes away." She said lifting a tube of some sort. "It's a creamy little ointment with out any side effects" she said throwing the tube over the desk for Dylan to read and look at.

As she picked it up she pulled it to her eyes and read out loud, "Take once a day to avoid out brakes". The doctor looked at her confused, then Dylan went on again, putting it next to her right cheek, she smiles, starring straight into the camera, "I can't wait to tell my friends all about it" she said.

"Just stop" the doctor said shaking her head.

"What's wrong" Dylan asked.

"I'm not believing a word you're saying" The Doctor said.

"Well darr. That's cause I'm acting" she said looking at the Doctor as if she was dumb.

The doctor then spoke, "I mean, I see quiet a few things on your resume, and I think, how could anyone have ever hired you. Then it dawned on me, every time they hire, it's by a man. You need to pay your dues in acting, not with men" she said passionately.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Dylan said, getting offended by the doctor's words.

"I hope one day you do know what I'm talking about" the Doctor said disappointed.

"Yeah, well I hate to rain on your parade lady, but this shit" she said lifting the 'Herpes away' product, "doesn't work!" throwing it at her and walking out.

_**0o0o0 **__**At the Supermarket 0o0o0**_

Some random stuff was being heard over the speakers while Kagome was in the ladies isle looking at tampons. She was wearing a blue tank top, and a white and yellow vertical/diagonal striped skirt, with pink puma shoes.

She was holding her stomach (cramps from periods). When she grabbed the tampons that were on special she looked at her change on hand, she only had $3, and the tampons were $3.45. "oh shit" was all she said. She then looked for anything cheaper that could do the job, when she found a larger price tag, '_Nature's Friend, Super Heavy Duty maxi Pads $1.99',_ "Ahh narr" she said before placing the tampons back and grabbing a bag of pads.

As she left the isle she realised something wrong, and gasped, "Oh no" she said to herself. And as she looked down, there was blood on the floor.

"Shit" was all she said before turning around when she heard over the speakers, _'Isle 2 clean up'_ and run till she found the toilet in the shop. It was engaged. She knocked "Hello… hello… please hurry up, it's an emergency" Kagome asked banging on the door.

She then heard the women say back, "this is an emergency too sweetheart", then Kagome heard the women take a dump; she gasped and nearly wanted to throw up.

Unsure what to do she made her way to the registers, but as she walked down the isle, she started to bleed again, and this time, leaving a trail of blood. When she reached nearly the end of the isle, she saw Kouga. He was wearing white pants, a yellow, black, red and white swirl shirt. Quickly hiding she gasps and tries to think what to do. Then on the speakers, _'Herbs, isle pick up in isle 3'_, glancing at the sign in the isle it reads 3, then where she was standing before, there was a pile of blood on the floor, so now she ran off again. Choosing another isle to turn down, the fruit and veggies, she runs looking back, then faces forwards, then bam, Kouga's there too, so she quickly hid behind the boxes squatting. Looking around to make sure no one was there, and to see if Kouga was gone, the speakers once again goes of, _'Herbs, isle pick up in produce'_. So Kagome turns around to see what she means, only to see that all around her is a big pile of blood. "Oh shit" she said out loud to herself. Thinking of what to do she opens the pad bag and grabs a few to try and clean up the mess. The again, the speakers, _'Herbs, produce now'_ to this she quickly tried to clean the mess, yelling to now body, "No… no… I've got it covered" then not wanting to be seen, she grabs a few pads off the floor and tries to get up, as she does, there is a red spot on her ass all down her backside of the skirt.

Finally making it to the register she puts the Pads down and said to the chick, "When they were in the bag, they were $1.99" trying to see if Kouga hadn't seen her yet.

The chick just said, "Well I can't ring them up if there isn't a bag. I'm sorry"

"There is no bag. This is all that's left. Okay" Kagome said trying to push the chick to hurry up.

"Well I told you. I can't ring the up if there is no bag."

"Listen sweetheart, we're both girls okay. So just give me a break. Cause the longer I stand here, the more isles Herbs is gunna have to clean up" she said sarcastically.

"Well that's your problem. Not mine" The checkout chick said with attitude riddled all over her words.

"No, please" Kagome said grabbing the pads in her hands again as the chick yelled out over the speakers. "Price check please on the _'Super Sized Maxi Pads'_, for the women who keeps bleeding all over the store" with a huge grin on her face.

Kagome now wide eyed with embarrassment, gets real angry and grabbed the pads harder in her hands. Then looking at the chick with hated in her eyes she slaps the chick on her right cheek with the pads. Then her left cheek, then her right, then her left, then all together, then with one last slap she runs out of the store grunting.

"Get her" the chick says watching Kagome run out of the store. So the officer that was in the next check out dropped his stuff and chased after her.

"Get back here, get back here" he yelled as they ran out of the store. Kagome just looked shocked trying to run faster. As she ran down another street of residential homes she purposely jumped into a bush and waited for the officer to run by. Now totally distorted, she pops her head up and gets out the bush, picks up the pads she had dropped and ran back home.

As she ran into the entrance of her apartment building InuYasha came out with a guitar case in hand. "Hi Kagome" he said, looking curious at Kagome.

"Hi" Kagome simply said back while running backwards so he wouldn't see the back of her skirt.

"How are you going?"

"Good" she snapped.

"What you got there?"

"Nothing" then she was out of sight leaving a very worried and confused InuYasha.

_**0o0o0 I**__**n a gym – Dylan 0o0o0**_

Dylan was standing in front of a full length mirror putting lip gloss on when she noticed a total hotty with blond hair enter the gym. She was wearing a pale pink mini skirt, and a paler pink singlet. She quickly hopped over to a bar and started doing something that would make her ass stick out, but unfortunately the guy didn't look, so she went back to her lip gloss.

Then behind her she seen a blonde and a brunette walk in towards the treadmills, both in sweat pants and sport bra. She paid no other attention to them. Until they started speaking,

Brunette: "So when are you going to see him again?"

Blonde: "Tonight. He's taking me to the Tangy Grill."

Brunette: "You are Soooo lucky you're dating a model."

Blonde: "He's not just a model, he's fucking Kouga Huntington. Top model."

To this Dylan moved closer to listen.

Brunette: "Maybe I should came around later and catch a drink?"

Blonde: "No way."

Brunette: "Why not?"

Blond: "Cause I'm gunna fuck the shit outta him" she said laughing.

Now Dylan wanted to vomit, but more so tell her friend Kagome about this. But more so, get revenge and ruin the date. So she walk by, just stopping behind them and grabbed the towel that was nearby. Then quickly and inconspicuously, with out being seen she chucked the towel at the blonde's feet making her fall over and she quickly ran out of the room.

_**0o0o0 **__**At Sango's Wax Salon 0o0o0**_

Right now she is waxing some mans legs.

"Well I'm glad I play for the other team" she said looking at the guys legs.

"Why? Because I'm waxing my legs?" he asked.

"Yeah. Because I can get real real nosy at times and everything dawg" she said going to put more wax down, over his legs.

"Well actually I'm a magician and I'm doing an underwater act. Can't have any hair on my legs."

"Yeah. That's cool dawg. Where you from?"

"Well I flew in from Chicago actually."

Getting a good idea, Sango speaks again, "Hey… what cho doing tonight?"

He just grinned and shook his head no.

"Good, cause I would just love to hook you up with my girl, you know what I'm saying."

"That could be fun" was all he said as she ripped at the material from his legs.

"It'd be real nice. She needs to get out real bad. You know what I'm saying? She'd been through some shit."

"Wow, well she sounds great" he sounded very sceptical.

"Narr narr, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. She's just a super cool Barbie doll that just got dumped by Ken, but she cool, she's a good girl, ya know what I'm saying."

"Is there um… umm, someplace cool, that you could recommend where I could taker her?"

Sango looked in thought applying another wax spot, "Umm, yea I was umm… actually thinking maybe at the Tangy Grill. Around 8, don't be late" then she tore off the strip again, "or I'll beat cho ass."

He swallowed hard, "and umm… anything else?"

"Pay me 40 bucks for the wax, and 20 bucks cause I look good" she said winking.

He then went to his pocket of the shirt he was wearing and pulled out a note handing it to her, "here you go, keep the change."

When she grabbed it she look annoyed, "Yo. This is only a dollar."

He just went "Oh", snapped his fingers and pointed, "look again."

Sango then looked at the note and couldn't believe her eyes, "Hey wow baby, that's my boy" she said looking at the now $100 note.

"It's magic" he said wriggling his fingers and laughing.

_**+-+-+- **__**Back at Kagome's House -+-+-+**_

Kagome was in her bathroom, with nothing but a robe on. She's standing in front of her mirror reading something from the box of the face mask she has on. Her face is covered with a greeny brown baby vomit kinda colour.

"You will experience the tingling sensation as the fatty acids and food enzymes replenish the nurturance in your skin" she said to herself.

Then looking at her self in the mirror she practiced what she would say when she met the guy tonight, "Hi, how are you?", "Tom is it? Well I'm Kagome", "So you're a magician huh, that's cool", then looking at herself one last time she held up the package again, "Remove with one smooth motion" she hummed, thinking it won't be too hard. So she grabbed the edge of the mask under her lip on the right side. She squinted just in case but then un-squinted just when she was about pull. Upon pulling she let go quickly from the pain, "ouch" she screamed. Then slowly as it came off she pulled fast little by little, ouch after ouch until it was off her chin. After that she picked it up from the left side of her nose and yelped in pain quickly letting go with a slap. She then picked it up from the top of her nose and pulled, one, it was completely of her nose, two, it started lifting off her cheeks and forehead, then three, there was a rip noise and all that was left was where her temples are.

After getting it off she called her mum while hopping into the bathtub.

"Oh, for crying out loud Kagome, revenge is not the solution" her mother said. She was siting on the couch with her husband on the other eating dinner.

"I'll be fine. I think" she said thinking about '_what ifs_'.

"And now you have lost your fiancé, your not gunna have kids till your 50" she said starting to yell.

"MA, we were never engaged" Kagome said.

"That's a disgrace. You had been living with that man for two years!"

"Mum…"

"How about a nice catholic boy, remember that one--"

"Ma, I'm so not that type."

"Well what are you gunna do with your life now?"

"Become a heroin and a sex slave" Kagome said sarcastically, but serious.

"Oh for peats sakes" her mother said slamming a fist on her leg.

"Hey ma, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asked.

Kagome then moved the phone to her ass that was popping out the top of the water in the bath, put the phone over it, and farted.

"Oh mercy" her mother said, then bring her phone to her ass and farting too, "huh" she said then hung up.

Out of the bath tub now, Kagome was in a pair of hot pink matching bra and g-strings. She was jumping up and down trying to fit into a pair of jeans. She managed to get them on and do the zipper half way, but nothing more. That was till she got her own jeans, which actually fitted her.

She was now in a pair of jean standing in front of a mirror in her room putting on a necklace, when Sango and Dylan came in.

"Papa night dragon in da house" Sango said while putting a bottle of beer on Kagome's dutches.

"Do you think you could magically make my ass smaller? Cause Dylan didn't tell me that her jeans were a size negative 4" Kagome said looking at Dylan.

"They're baggy on me. But don't let your big ass detour you from your mission. We want Kouga to eat his heart out" Dylan said, in a nice way.

"Oh, he will" Kagome said with a smirk as she finished getting ready.

In her lounge room Tom, the magician, was playing with his cards, trying a trick when InuYasha came in with a beer from the kitchen, "Hey, you arr… you want a beer?" he asked unsure if what to say as he was making some weird noises.

"Yea sure" he said putting the cards away and grabbing the beer from InuYasha.

"So, magic aye?" InuYasha said, tom merely nodded.

Then Kagome, Sango, and Dylan came in to the room, "Hey" Kagome said. She had put on a purple floral lacy like singlet.

InuYasha stood up, "Wow, you… you look beautiful" he said astonished.

Tom stood up and grabbed her hand, "I'm lucky" now shaking her hand.

Kagome just blushed, then letting go of her hands, Tom made a bunch of fake flowers appear, "oh okay" Kagome said grabbing them and laughing a bit.

"Oh, well isn't that nice. I'll go put these in invisible water" InuYasha said grabbing the flowers from Kagome and heading towards the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" Tom Asked.

"Okay" was all Kagome said before he pulled her towards the front door.

She looked back at her friends with wide eyes, saying '_you-are-gunna-die_'.

Once gone, Dylan turned to Sango and asked, "What's invisible water?"

Sango just grinned, "Man, I dunno".

While in the kitchen InuYasha throw the flowers on the ground and crossed his arms, looking rather sad and depressed.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Created on: 12th July 2007 – 9:00pm

Edited on: 23rd December 2007 – 6:33pm

Katie :)

Created on 7/12/2007 3:00:00 a7/p7


	5. On The Date

Got Dumped? (Kagome Version)

By Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** Kagome is a girl on the edge. Actually, she's in full-tilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll.

Kagome finds herself on the street - the Hollywood Walk of fame, to be precise - with no love and no plans except a half-baked quest (courtesy of a goofy fortune-teller) to "find the white pony".

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I don't own the InuYasha in any way, including the characters. I also DON'T OWN the movie 'Dirty Love' which I used for my main idea of a story line. So PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Rating**: M – May, most definitely, contain course language, mild violence, and some sexual references! So if you're unsure what makes guys different from chicks, please don't read, just a warning. So please enjoy!

**Chapter 5**On the Date

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

_**0o0o0 At the Restaurant 0o0o0**_

Kagome and Tom were seated in the middle of the room surrounded by people.

"So, Sango tells me you've been having a tough time lately" Tom asked.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'd really rather not talk about it. I'd like to try and forget about it for like a whole, 10 minutes."

"I hope I can help" he said.

"Me too… I need a great distraction right now" Kagome said wide eyed to emphasize her point.

"Oh really?" Tom said having in idea in his mind "huh, why don't you look underneath the table" he said.

Kagome hesitated at first, but took a look anyways.

When she did, she saw a bird, a dove to be precise. She then looked back up to Tom and spoke, "Ummm, there's like a fucking bird under the table" she said in disbelief.

He just simply raised his brows and said, "Why don't you look again."

So when she did there was no bird, a few feathers, but no bird, amazing. She popped her head back up in surprise, "I swear to god, there was a bird there a second ago" she said.

He simply clicked his fingers and said, "It's magic". She then fake laughed as if to say, FREAK!

"Umm, I'm really hungry, so can we maybe call a waiter over here or something before I start noring at the table cloth?" Kagome asked.

"No problem" Tom said bringing is index, and middle finger behind his ears, with a painful look.

"You have a headache?" Kagome asked concerned.

But he shushed her, "I'm physically calling a waiter" then he closed is eyes again. When he did Kagome threw her hand in the air and waved a waited over so he wouldn't seen.

The waited came over and asked, "Are we ready to order?"

To this Tom opened his eyes, and was like, "am I good, or what?", Kagome just fake laughed again.

The waiter sensing her embarrassment asked, "Arr, would you care to hear the specials?"

Kagome popped her head up, "sure."

"Wonderful" the waited said and carried on, "We have a Fettichini that is out of this world bathed in white source, and then we have the rabbit--"

But was cut off by tom yelling, "RABBIT" then laughed when Kagome and the waiter looked at him like he was crazy, "I love rabbit" he said which made Kagome stroke at her white rabbit little jacket like thing she was wearing.

"So I'll have the rabbit well done please, and a bottle of your best chardinea" the waited nodded then turned to Kagome, but before any one could say anything, tom spoke for her, "she'll have the salad and the water."

The waiter turned and said, "Arrh… yes… certainly, I'll be right back."

Kagome looked a bit annoyed, but didn't mind too much, she just wanted to get outta there, then tom spoke, "I hope my rabbit doesn't eat salad" he said laughing, making Kagome fake smile and laugh.

THEN she spotted something at the entrance, it was Kouga with that bimbo that was at the gym Dylan was telling her about, but she had a neck brace on and was wearing an over revealing leopard print dress that came mid thigh. Kouga was wearing jeans and a red with white weird print over the shirt. She then turned to Tom, "Will you arr, excuse me. I have to use the little girls room" which made him laugh.

_**+-+-+- **__**In the Little Girls Room -+-+-+**_

As Kagome walked in she looked disgraced, but then put a huge smile on when she noticed a small vender that had tampons inside. So she quickly pressed the button and twisted the knob, she stood back and waited for a tampon to come, but nothing, "come on" she thought to her self out loud, then twisting in more and banging on it she begged, "pleeaasssseeee?" but nothing, so she sobbed and walked over to the marble sinks looking at her self in the mirror, then she talked to her self, "where'd he get that shirt?" she said annoyed, "that skank" she whispered with hate coving her words. Then she admitted to her self, "she's pretty" and she sobbed back to herself, "why do exes look better when their exes?" she asked herself totally confused, "Why am I talking to myself?", _'I dunno'_ her subconscious answered for her, "then shut up" she said, but then her subconscious answered again, _'you shut up'_. To this she poked her tongue out to her self in the mirror and gave her the finger. Giving up she reached in to her bag and pulls out a super maxi pad. Then heading towards a toilet, she asks herself again, "why'd the blonde jump off the building? Steve the Maxi pad had wings" she said fake laughing going into the toilet and closing the door behind her.

While in the toilet a women came into the bathroom crying. Standing against the sinks, her back to the mirror. As Kagome flushed the toilet and came out, the women hugged her. Kagome looked shocked, not knowing what to do, so she weirdly hugged her back for re-assurance. The women then let her go, and said 'thank-you' before leaving. After the woman left, Kagome shook her head in a '_what-the-hell_' way, washed her hands, and left back to the table.

_**0o0o0 **__**Back at the Table 0o0o0**_

When she arrived back at the table, Tom was just sitting there. She sat down and said a quick "Hi".

His eyes widened, "woooww… you love more beautiful." He said with a smile.

She just laughed a little bit and turned her head towards her ex. They were seated in a far corner, and that 'WHORE' was saying something to him, dragging her chair closer, and they were about to kiss. But not to be rude, she answers back to Tom, "huh, what, no thanks" still keeping eye contact on her ex.

"Oh, oh no, I didn't ask you anything, I was gunna ask… say, that you look even more beautiful" she juts looked at him, then down on the table.

On the table there was a folded napkin in a flower, "Oh, you made this into a flower, that's so sweet--" she started.

But he cut her off, "no, no, no…that's not me, it was him" he said pointing to the waiter who was smiling and gave her a wink.

"Oh" she said, disappointed, and then chucked it back on the table.

"So, beautiful, where would you like to go after this?" he asked in a sexy voice.

She leaned in, "Why don't we figure that out later. Right now I just wanna sit in this chair and stay put" she said.

But then he moved his hands towards her, open palms on aside and shaked them, then going up, then her chair magically lifted of the ground, "or, maybe not" she said a bit scared.

"You weigh 125 pounds, right?" he asked.

She just laughed, "no, I'm 115…" she said smiling around at everyone, then he lifted her higher, "125" she said in an angry whisper to Tom, who then placed her back down.

Just as he did, the waiter came, "One salad for the gorgeous lady" he said handing her the salad with a smile. Then grabbing the other plate, "and the rabbit" he said coldly putting the plate down.

Then as he was about to walk off, Kagome grabbed him, "Can you please send a blue volcom, to that guy seating over in the corner" she said pointing to her ex. The waited nodded and left.

As he did Tom grabbed his champagne glass in one hand, while the other held a knife and banged the water glass to make a toast. "Okay, I'll go first" he said placing the knife back down.

Kagome just interlocked her fingers and held then to her neck, "I didn't know we were taking turns, haha".

Then Tom went on, "Okay lets see…, your beauty is like, arr, magic spell. So mysterious and tricky, can make an angle lose his wings, but can conquer any dragon" while he was talking, Kagome noticed her ex about to kiss, then Tom finished talking, so she turned her concentration back on Tom. She just laughed at his toast to herself. Then he said holding his glass up, "I really hope you let me inside, cause I'd really love to taste your treasure."

To this Kagome smiled at her self, "well my treasures under construction right now, so…" she said taking a sip of her champagne.

"Oh" was all he said, sounding a bit disappointed, then took a sip himself. "Now you" he said putting the glass back on the table.

Kagome now looked happy, "Oh, okay, umm…" then she noticed her ex had just got the drink she sent, now happy that she had gotten his attention, she thought of the proper toast to make to totally make him jealous, "Your love spell has worked so well, that it has completely taken control over my body, and making me do things I would _never do in my life_" then she drunk the whine. Tom looked super happy and drunk to it, hoping he would be a lucky man that night, but unfortunately, her treasure was under construction… :(

As she finished drinking, she got up from her chair, and started to crawl on the table, but she knocked the glass of water over, that went all over Tom.

He got up, "I'm sorry, sorry" she said getting back down in her seat. Tom then held his hands over the table, to do magic, "no, no, please… it's okay..." Kagome tried to stop him, but he went for the table cloth. Meanwhile her ex was watching everything, getting interested when he went to grab the cloth. Tom was trying to do the trick were you take the cloth right from underneath the stuff on the table, but unfortunately, it didn't work, the material was wrong for the trick, so every thing went flaying straight into Kagome's lap. Her ex was now in laughing hysteria as Kagome had all the food down her front. She looked very pissed, not happy, extremely embarrassed. So that is why they left.

They were now driving in the car and Tom was telling Kagome some weird random stuff, "and the wizard said to the little boy, you can't do magic with your bare hands, you need a magical wand" he then pulled out a wand at taped it on her head, waving it around – not good when you driving –

She then grabbed it out of his hands and hit it with him, "will you shut the fuck up!" He then swerved the car and was driving everywhere all over the road, and that was when a police officer pulled them over.

They sat quiet in the car until an officer came; there were two, "What the hell was your problem? You do realise you could have killed somebody?" the officer asked to tom, who was driving.

"Well first, top of the morning to ya officer" he said taking an 'air' hat off, then laughed, "I'm sorry officer, there was actually a big _BEE_" he said looking at Kagome, "in the car, and I'm allergic".

The officer looked at him with a '_is-this-fuck-for-real_' kinda look, "a bee?" the officer said mocking him, Tom nodded. The officer now angry, "Sir I'm gunna have to search your vehicle. Could you please pop the truck for me?" he said while he got up from his leaning position.

"Well sure" Tom said as he pocked the button with a "pop" and "there you go".

Both officers then walked to the back of the car, "so what do we got?" one said to the other.

"Just a couple of smart asses with attitude" he said lifting the boot. Both officers were shocked. Inside the trunk was a pile of C4, with a push detonator thingy, and a plush rabbits head on top of the stack. "Well, well, we've got ourselves a couple of bombers" one officer said as the other put the trunk down.

Meanwhile, Kagome asks from seeing the officers looks, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

Tom whispers back, "Don't worry, follow my lead."

Just after he says that, the officers are at either side of the car, and were holding their guns to Kagome, and Tom's cheeks, "Don't move!"

Kagome was totally scared out of her wits. "You wanna tell me what the hell you got in the trunk?" the officer asked.

"Yeah. I'm a magician" Tom said sarcastically.

Then the other officers replied sarcastically, "I didn't know magicians carried C4!"

Kagome was even more scared. She then turned towards Tom, "C4? What the hell is C4?" she sounded worried.

Tom then turned to her, and in a superior, factual voice, he tells her, "C4, is actually a very powerful explosive" he said as id he was top shit.

"EXPLOSIVE! Are you out of your mind?" Kagome said frantically. Then in a low, nearly sobbing voice, "wait, of coarse you are!"

The officers then looked at each other, then towards Tom.

"Look, I can explain. I'm doing an underwater trick, on the 'tonight' show" Tom tried to explain as he slapped the gun away from his cheek, "and um… there's a big explosion at the end. That's it".

The officers didn't believe them, so they say, "Okay, that's it, get out of the car!" so they get out of the car and were taken down to the police station.

Kagome and Tom were now both standing in front of two female officers that were writing stuff at the desk.

Then one woman spoke, "I will need you both to remove all of you garments please" she said looking at them, totally serious.

Kagome gasps, especially since she has her periods. "Umm…" thinking off the top of her head, "can we both do this separately? I hardly know him?" Tom nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well, that's what they all say. So remove all you cloths NOW!" one officer said getting a bit angry.

Tom was about to say something when the women got up from her desk, banging her hands to it. She walked over, and stood in front of Kagome, "Either you do. Or I do it for you" she said looking her up and down.

"Okay" Kagome said in a low voice. She then started to remove her cloths. She took off her fur vest, top, and stopping at her jeans.

"Your almost there" the officer said.

Kagome looked at her innocently "Please? Please? I am begging you. Let me do this some place else?" in a low whisper voice. The officer then puckers up and looks at her in a '_if-you-don't-do-it-then-I-will_'. Kagome's reactions were quick, she then starts to unbutton and unzip her jeans and slowly pulled them down, revealing her pink g-strings, and the super maxi pad that was half hanging out the front of her pants.

The officer then looked at Kagome, stunned, "what is that? a mattress?" Kagome just breathed harder in embarrassment, looking down at the ground, totally not where she wanted to be.

The officer then looks at her one last time, and turned towards Tom, "Alright, it's your turn" the officer said slapping his chest, then going back to her seat. Tom then quickly got undressed down to his boxers. While doing so he took quick glances at Kagome to see what the hell was pocking out of her undies. Kagome just sobbed tears of embarrassment.

The officer then walked back, putting on her gloves, "well I won't be giving her the cavity search, so it looks like it's your lucky day bastard" she said to Tom. When she was closer, she leaned in to his ears, "drop 'em" she commanded. Tom the quickly dropped his pants, and the women starts fishing around, then she looked more interested, as if she had found something?

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" she said as she started pulling out some kind of material tired together – you know that colourful stuff clowns have up their sleeves - Well anyways, Kagome then put one hand to the side of her face to block out what ever the officer was pulling out and than looked at Tom in a '_what-the-fuck_' look.

He looked at her, holding his hands over his dick, "I was saving this trick for later" he said giving her a small smile.

Kagome then fake laughed and saw what the officer was doing, she was shocked, and not to mention, felt less embarrassed by having her super maxi pad hanging out.

They were then taken to get their photos done, plus finger prints taken and were then put into separate cells. Kagome was put in a cell where one other women was. She was a hooker, of course. The hooker had on killer high clear heels, mini denim skirt, and a blue bra like top. Her hair was totally messy, no doubt teased. Kagome said 'hi' while walking past her to the next seat, the hooker just simply said 'hello' back.

Once Kagome sat down, she looked at the hooker, "can I ask you something?"

The hooker turned her head, "I ain't going no where."

"What made you get into your… profession?" she asked.

"I walked in on my boyfriends fucking another girl" she simply said.

Kagome had a look of shock on her face, and then started to cry, "That's it, that's it. I knew it" she got up and started to kick the air, "I'm joining your party" she said leaning against the wall. The hooker now turned to Kagome, chewing her gum, but looking at her as if she was a fucking mental case.

The hooker then said, "you know what I realised. Sometimes you just gotta face the music and move on".

Kagome then made chatting signs with her hands, "blah, blah, blah. Yeah right lady" and walked over to the far side slipping down the wall. As she settled herself, she noticed something written on the wall.

"_T__he hardest love to learn is that which is dark. The kind that causes the most pain. It is up to the SOUL to look past that dirty love and regain the beauty that illuminates so bright before… PURE LOVE!"_

After reading the writing, Kagome wanted to cry again, "yeah right. My white pony's probably in a glue factory by now" and she started to cry again. Not wanting to hear the hooker sing.

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

Created on: 13th July 2007 – 9:03pm

Edited on: 23rd December 2007 – 8:00pm

Katie :)

Created on 7/12/2007 3:03:00 a7/p7


	6. Two Weeks Later

Created on 7/12/2007 3:06:00 a7/p7

Got Dumped? (Kagome Version)

By Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** Kagome is a girl on the edge. Actually, she's in full-tilt emotional meltdown. Her Barbie dreams are lying in matters after she caught her hunky ken banging another doll.

Kagome finds herself on the street - the Hollywood Walk of fame, to be precise - with no love and no plans except a half-baked quest (courtesy of a goofy fortune-teller) to "find the white pony".

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! I don't own the InuYasha in any way, including the characters. I also DON'T OWN the movie 'Dirty Love' which I used for my main idea of a story line. So PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Rating**: M – May, most definitely, contain course language, mild violence, and some sexual references! So if you're unsure what makes guys different from chicks, please don't read, just a warning. So please enjoy!

**Chapter 6**Two Weeks Later…

**+-+-+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+-+-+**

_** …TWO WEEKS LATER…**_

InuYasha was waiting in a line, next to be served. He was holding four of his guitar cases. There was some women saying that she had to sleep with some 70 year old guy to this '_ring_' and it wasn't even worth much, so she started to argue with the gay at the counter. And if you haven't already noticed, InuYasha was at a porn store.

Finally giving up, the women left the store and InuYasha walked up to the counter with his four guitar cases in hand, "hi" he said putting them down.

The guy looked at him. He was Indian with short curly balk hair and a moustache. He was wearing a pair of jeans and top. He looked in his mid 40's. "What have you got for me?" he asked. Wanting to know what InuYasha was going to porn off for money.

InuYasha answered his question. "I've got a 1968 Martian D18, a '59 Gretch Duet Det, a '59 Country Western, and a '66 Conet".

The guy cringed at the first three guitars, but when he heard the '66 Conet, he asked InuYasha if he could see it. So InuYasha pulled it up to the counter, facing the latches to the man behind the counter. The man then opened the case to check it out himself. "You like it?" InuYasha asked as the man looked surprisingly happy.

He didn't answer; he just picked up the guitar and checked it out, as if it was the most precious thing in the world, "I can not believe my eyes. This is the very guitar I played for my wife at our wedding" he said shocked.

InuYasha looked at him a little weird, "are you sure it was _that very_ guitar?"

"Yes" the man said, and then pointed to the engravements on the guitar near the top, "You see this. R, is for Rashior, which is me, and M, is for Mona my wife".

InuYasha looked at him wide eyed in surprised, "Yeah, I've always wondered what that meant. That's a… pretty amazing right".

"No, no. It was meant to be. I always knew it would come back me. How much do you want for it? Name your prise. You can keep the others, I have no need for them" he then asked looking at InuYasha.

InuYasha didn't know what to say. He looked dumbfounded, "$3000?" he said, unsure if it was too cheap, or too much.

The man behind the counter then knelt down under the counter and pulled out a box from underneath the counter. He opened the box and pulled out a pile of money wrapped by a rubber band, "Done" the man said giving the money to InuYasha. InuYasha was about to turn around when the man spoke again, "Wait" so InuYasha turned to see what he wanted. "Here is another $500. For taking good care of it, thank-you" the man said looking at the guitar again. InuYasha then took the money and left with his three other guitars.

_**+-+-+- **__**A NIGHT OUT – At some Nightclub -+-+-+**_

All three girls; Kagome, Sango, and Dylan, plus InuYasha were at some bar.

InuYasha is wearing black pants, and black formal shoes, a white button up shirt with a suit jacket. Kagome is wearing a pair of white leather pants, a black singlet with a black and white beaded necklace. Her hair is down, and she is wearing black high heels. Sango's wearing her super tight skinny leg dark denim jeans with a black singlet and lots of gold chains around her neck. Her hair is done in tight curls and finished off with black ankle boots. Lastly, Dylan's wearing a mini black skirt, hot pink singlet. Her hair is done up in a high messy pony tail finished of with black heels.

They were currently standing at the bar. The girls are picking up their shot glasses proposing a toast, while InuYasha is off somewhere doing something. "Here's to the men that we love. Here's to the men that love us. But the men that we love will never love us, so fuck all the men, and here's to us!" and with that the girls drunk their shots.

Dylan then left the girls to find some director dude that had just came into the bar and decides to talk to him, leaving Kagome and Sango behind, but also at that time, InuYasha was walking back to them.

"Oh my god" Kagome said, eyes wide with a frown. She had just spotted her ex and some skanky whore. "Why do we always bump into our exes when we get past them? Can't they just die when we're done with them?" she goes off starting to blabber on.

InuYasha then leaned towards her, "Kagome you want me to go ask him to leave?" he asked her.

"No, no, no. It's okay. I'm just gunna go deal with this they way I know how" Kagome said as she took another shot off the bar counter, skulled it and then left to hit the dance floor. Just as Kagome was about to go, some women came up from behind InuYasha and tickles him. It was the women from the fashion show. Kagome looked at him, emotionless, then Sango took her hand, "let's drop it like it's hot", and with that they left for the dance floor. Leaving InuYasha to try and get away from this woman who would not leave him alone.

While dancing Kagome moved from partner to partner. She was losing herself in the music, letting go of everything around her.

At the bar InuYasha just watched in disgraced while the women next to him asked him a question, "Do you believe in destiny?" she asked.

InuYasha just looked at her blankly, "Used to" then resumed looking at Kagome.

Deciding it was time for a drink, Kagome made her way out of the crowd, only to end up face to face with Kouga. He looked at her then grabbed his new girlfriends and pashed her, right in front of Kagome, making her lose her smile, and start to wanna cry.

Suddenly it felt like everything around them stopped while she walked towards him, in slow motion too, he stood there looking at her like she was nothing but some chick he used to know. She then asked, "Why?"

He looked at her, then his girlfriend spoke, "Your right, she does look better from a distance."

Kouga then grabbed his 'date' by her waist and looked back at Kagome; "I don't know why. So why don't you just leave us alone. God."

Kagome looked at him in disgust, scrunching her nose up at him, "No. I think you do know why. Because the night before all this we looked each other in the eye and said we would always be together. And I believed you" she said in disbelief. Feeling the urge to cry, but held it in.

Kouga then laughed in his throat at Kagome, "This was over a _long_ time ago Kagome. You just weren't giving me what I needed" he said looking at his girlfriend.

Kagome looked at her, and then back at Kouga, "What was that? Gonorrhoea?"

Kouga shushed her, "Get over your self Kagome. I don't give a shit about you. I don't know if I ever did. So why don't you just get the fuck away from me" he said waving her away, then laughing at her.

Kagome looked sad, really feeling the urge to cry, her eyes lining with tears, but determined to hold them in. Just as he was about to something else, his girlfriend took a step back as InuYasha came running over and '_BAM_', he punched Kouga straight in the face.

Kagome was chocked. Unbelieved at the sight that took place before her. InuYasha then looked proud of his work, then turning to Kagome with a smile, she smiled back.

InuYasha then said looking down at Kouga, "See I told ya, just you and me bud. Me and you."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, blushed immensely and was then smiling at him, her knight in shining armour, but then that huge ass, boob woman came behind InuYasha and shoved his head into her boobs.

Kagome then looked disgusted, ewwe. But also at the same time, her heart was once more broken again; her knight in shining armour was taken.

Unable to take it anymore she ran out of the club crying. She waited for a taxi, but decided she needed the fresh air, so she walked home.

Meanwhile Sango was checking out some hot ass guy, Dylan was seducing the director, while InuYasha ran away from the women who kept annoying him all night and tried to find Kagome. He saw the hurt in her eyes when she ran out of the club. But he couldn't find her, so he went to her place, and once more, she was not there so he decided to wait for her.

_**0o0o0 **__**LATER THAT NIGHT 0o0o0**_

Kagome walked home slowly, thinking, not about her and Kouga, but random stuff that she passed, hoping it would take her mind of Kouga, but it didn't make her stop crying.

When she finally got home she dropped her bag and coat on the couch and turned on the light, as she did she came face to face with the stuff on her kitchen table. It was a light blue, rather large suit case that was open, with cameras, films, and everything else she used to have before Kouga destroyed it. It was inside, and around the case. She covered her mouth in awe. She felt like crying again, but this time from pure happiness. When she heard a noise come from behind her she turned around to see InuYasha coming from the hallway. He stopped and looked at her.

"Did you do this?" she asked him as tears begun to trim her eyelids.

He looked at her, "It's your future. It makes you happy. I wanna make you happy Kagome" he said looking straight at her, beyond just her eyes, but into her soul. She looked at him confused, her eyebrows joined. He walked closer to her, "I will do anything to make you happy Kagome". They were now noses apart.

He was about to kiss her when she turned away, "sorry, but I'm not ready to get into a relationship again. I'm sorry InuYasha" she said bitting, sucking her bottom lip in regret.

He looked at her; "yeah sorry" he said coldly then left through her front door without saying another word.

She stood there looking at the door he just went through. Then touching her lips lightly, she really did regret doing that. So she quickly left out her front door, and knocked on the door next to her apartment. It was IunYasha's door. He didn't answer so she grabbed the spare key he hid on top of the door ledge and opened the door, "InuYasha!" she yelled, but no answer, she then looked straight ahead to the wall where he hung his guitars. Sho noticed one missing. '_Did he really do this for me?_' she asked herself. She then wanted to cry from the biggest mistake she just done in her entire life. A truly big mistake at that. So she quickly left and hopped into her car. She drove around until she found him walking down a nearby street.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! I'm sorry please. Just get in the car" she yelled out to him while pulling up next to him. He stopped and looked at her.

"I put my heart out on the line, and it got trampled on" she looked at him intensely, "you say you should always give something a go. So why don't you take your advise and take a chance on me?" he said to her starting to walk away again.

"I didn't know InuYasha, please" she yelled out to him, tear about to fall from her eyes.

"Kagome, the way you should be loved should be by me. I LOVE YOU. I love you, and I always have since the first time I met you" he said walking away. Tears now falling from Kagome's face as she watched him walking away from her.

But as he did he put his foot in the soil of a street tree and got stick, so he tried to pull his foot out, but it was really stuck in there.

"At least let me give you a ride home" she said not wanting him to leave her.

"Narr, I need time to think" he said. Then he saw the bus came, "I'm gunna catch the bus" still not being able to get the shoe out, he pulled his foot out and ran over to bus stop on the other side of the road. Just getting there in time.

Kagome watched him. Deciding to be a good friends she went over to the tree and tried to tug the shoe out. She knelt down and started to pull, but nothing. Getting more into it, she put all her strength in and pulled some more. At first it wouldn't budge, but then it suddenly loosened and came out making her lose her balance and hit the ground on her butt. She held the shoe in front of her and looked at it. The shoe was actually a white sneaker. Nothing special, it looked pretty ordinary. As she studied the shoe she read the writing on the back heel part of the shoe out loud to herself, "white pony". '_Some brand_' she thought to herself.

As she got up to give InuYasha the shoe she noticed he was getting on the bus. As she watched him talking to the bus driver it just clicked with her, _'WHITE PONY'_. The mystical oracle told her that her true love was a white pony!

She then ran ever to the bus that was just driving off. So she then jumped on the moving bus, grabbing on to the back, trying not to fall off, "InuYasha, InuYasha" she yelled as she got his attention, "YOU'RE MY WHITE PONY!" she yelled holding the sneaker up, shaking the shoe around.

Noticing she was most probably gunna fall off the bus, he got up from his seat and walked to the driver, "STOP THE BUS".

When the bus came to a halt Kagome suddenly fell from the bus on to the ground. InuYasha came running out the bus to her, "InuYasha, you're my white pony" she said in a huge smile, holding his shoe just looking straight into his eyes.

He just looked at her, "come on, lets go home" he said holding his hand out for her to get up. When she was up she claimed his lips as her own. They held for a minute before pulling away from lack of oxygen. They then looked at each other, staring straight in to the depths of their eyes. Then hand in hand they walked away down the street, back to Kagome's car, to drive off into the night and live happily ever after.

_** THE END **_

Awwwwwwe, so what did we think? I thought it was romantic… yes very… :) well once again, sorry for the wait and hope you all enjoyed reading my story. Please review and let me know what you think about the overall story. What I did right and wrong, as I can only learn from my mistakes… THANK-YOU all for reading.

Created on: 15th July 2007 – 9:06pm

Edited on: 23rd December 2007 – 8:52pm

Katie :)


End file.
